


My Best Friend

by Rymwho



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, F/F, Love Confessions, Post Season 1, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Las promesas que se hicieron con la rubia estaban completamente rotas.





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Pues nada, ya me metí oficialmente al fandom Catradora hahaha

Catra soltó un suspiro largo y cansado.

Fue una pelea en solitario sonde sabía que sola no saldría con vida, pero es que ya no podía continuar luchando y cada vez que luchaba contra She-Ra el pecho le dolía así que solamente quería acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

Intercambiaron golpes y tuvo acorralada a la rubia por un momento, pero She-Ra era bastante obstinada aparte de que poseía una increíble fortaleza superior a su enemiga así que levanto su espada y cargo contra la chica felina. Era un movimiento lento y torpe producto del cansancio y las heridas que le propino. Un movimiento que Catra pudo haber evitado con facilidad.

La Chica felina frunció el ceño per tomo la oportunidad que se le ofreció así que solamente dejo que el filo de la espada la atravesara con facilidad haciendo que la rubia soltara un grito de incredulidad tal vez dijo su nombre pero ella no escucho nada solamente había zumbidos en sus oídos recordando por un momento como era de cachorro y finalmente se derrumbo al suelo. No sentía dolor, no sentía nada.

Se quedo viendo la nada con fatiga sintiendo como el agudo dolor apareció dándose cuenta de su situación. La espada salió de ella clavándose a lado de su cabeza mientras que la rubia gigante desaparecía y en su lugar solamente estaba Adora que seguía atónita.

Las promesas que se hicieron con la rubia estaban completamente rotas.

―Catra… ―Dijo Adora sin creer lo que acaba de pasar. No se suponía que tenia que pasar eso, se suponía que Catra la esquivaría y se reiría de ella un rato y luego se marcharía, pero no pensó que su mejor amiga ahora en el suelo perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre donde manchaba varias flores.

―Wow Adora… ―Dijo débilmente viendo a Adora― Se que estabas enojada conmigo, pero no creí que en estarías REALMENTE enojada conmigo…

La Ironía en Catra era algo que nunca se olvidaría.

―Vas a estar bien ―Dijo la rubia. ―Solo busco a Glimmer o a Bow y te vamos a curar y luego p-podremos hablar y s-seremos amigas d-de nuevo… ―Lo decía tan convencida pero no se dio cuenta de que termino tartamudeando.

Catra sonríe levemente pero no dudo mucho cuando sintió un rayo de dolor cruzar por su peco haciendo una mueca de dolor y sus felinas orejas se pegaron a su cabeza.

― ¡CATRA! ―Grito Adora con preocupación y trato de levantar a la otra chica, pero sus garras la alejaron.

― ¡No! ―Grito Catra― No lo hagas, Adora ―Sus facciones se suavizaron nuevamente relajándose cuando el dolor se marchó, pero no noto cuando su nariz empezó a salir sangre.

Miro al cielo azul y celeste en silencio maravillándose ante lo majestuoso y bello que se veía dándose cuenta de que siempre se ha perdido del espectáculo y empezó a recordar algo.

― Que hermoso se ve ―Susurro Catra ―En Fright Zone nunca tuvimos estas vistas…lo único que se podía ver era el humo negro de las maquinas.

―Me acuerdo es por eso por lo que cuando éramos niñas nosotras p- ―corto las palabras y se quedó en silencio de inmediato de la promesa que habían hecho y vio a Catra que trataba de mantener su respiración acorde. Deseo que Bow y Glimmer finalmente llegaran.

―Prometimos escapar y ver todo lo que nos hemos perdido… ―Con dificultad estiro su brazo hacia el cielo mientras que su mando extendida trataba de alcanzarlo como si mágicamente lo lograría― Es…tan hermoso que me arrepiento no haberlo visto cuando he tenido la oportunidad esta tan lejos pero tan cerca a la vez que duele. ―Dejo caer nuevamente su brazo mientras que la energía poco a poco se marchaba

Adoro ahogo un gemido.

―Catra cuando te recuperes podremos ver todas las veces que quieras el cielo y-y-y ¡VEREMOS ESTRELLAS!

―Adora… ―Dijo Catra tratando de callar a su amiga que no la escuchaba

― ¿¡No las quieres ver también!? ¡Son hermosas! ―Hablaba con desesperación nunca se dio cuenta de que ya estaba gritando con miedo de que su mejor amiga finalmente se marchara donde no podría rescatarla esta vez.

― ¡ADORA! ―Grito Catra silenciando a la rubia abruptamente― Se acabo Adora, estoy muriendo y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo…

―No ―Se negó a creerlo

―Adora.

― ¡NO! ―Grito negándose de que eso iba a ocurrir.

Adora se levantó con determinación y tomo su espada nuevamente mientras los recuerdos felices que tuvo con la chica felina inundaban su cabeza sometiéndola a una agonía. No iba a perderla. No lo haría.

― ¡POR EL PODER DE GRAYSKULL! ―Grito a todo pulmón, pero no paso nada…seguía siendo Adora común sin entender porque así que intento de nuevo ― ¡POR EL PODER DE GRAYSKULL! ―Grito nuevamente pero no paso de nuevo. Era como si su magia se hubiera marchada y la espada no la escucha era como la primera vez que encontró la espada y no se pudo enfrentar ante la araña gigante del Bosque―. No puede ser.

Catra la veía en silencio viendo como su mejor amiga seguía gritando tratando de llamar su poder continuamente pero no lo lograba.

―Estas cansada Adora así que es hora de que pares.

Adora abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando escucho a la morena y se dejo caer de rodillas agarrando el mango de la espada fuertemente soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas sin ver a su amiga.

―Se que te abandone, lo sé ―Esa declaración tomo con sorpresa a Catra― Rompí una promesa que te hice, se que te lastime, y se que falle en todo. ―Ignoro a su amiga que la trataba de calmar pero no podía todas sus emociones acumuladas finalmente salieron a flote―Soy una amiga horrible y estoy frustrada por eso ―Cerro fuertemente sus ojos tratando de contener las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir, pero no pudo― Te remplacé cuando me fui pero nunca pensé que te sentirías así, nunca te tome en cuenta o tal vez en el fondo lo sabía. pero tenía tanto miedo que te termine apartando ¡Lo siento!

Catra se le quedo mirando y luego volvió su vista al cielo mientras las pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos pensando en las palabras de su mejor amiga llegando a su corazón.

― ¿Lo sientes? ―Preguntó― Lo comprendes ¿no? ―Las lágrimas se volvieron mas gruesas cuando pensó que como sería el futuro sin toda esa estúpida pelea que genero Horda y La Rebelión. Se imagino ella siendo adultas cuidando a un niño mientras que ella trabajaba duramente y Adora enseñaba a su hijo ―Tal vez a la próxima…que nos encontremos podamos hacer una nueva historia.

Adora se negó teniendo una mirada de determinación limpiándose las lagrimas teniendo muy en claro cual era su objetivo principal.

― ¡No! ―Sujeto con firmeza la espada que emano un brillo como si esta vez la apoyara― No habrá una próxima vez porque esta vez hablaremos en este momento ―Se levanto y apunto la espada al cielo ― ¡POR EL PODER DE GRAYSKULL! ―La luz brillante la envolvió y finalmente apareció la majestuosidad que era She-Ra con su imponente brillo y tamaño.

Pero Catra no vio a She-Ra solamente veía a Adora más bella.

―Eres tan hermosa Adora que me arrepiento no habértelo dicho antes que eres bella y de cuanto te he amado…

Es la verdad. Adora siempre se le hizo hermosa desde que estaban juntas en Fright Zone con sus ojos azules y el cabello dorada donde su personalidad benevolente y valiente la llenaba. Tosió con mas fuerza escupiendo sangres mientras que el aire se cortaba en pequeños momentos, trataba de mantener abierto sus parpados pero cada vez eran más pesados.

El calor de las palabras inundo a Adora, pero tenía poco tiempo.

― Te voy a salvar Catra y podremos salir algún lado ―Apunto la hoja a su amiga envolviéndola en una luz así que concentro toda su energía, pero no pasaba nada y solamente se sentía más agotada y había mejora.

― No me arrepiento de haberte conocido Adora… No me arrepiento de ser tu amiga, y no me arrepiento de ningún momento estar contigo.

Adora ahogo otro sollozo escuchando sus palabras y recordó cómo conoció a la chica felina.

 

_―Hola! Soy adora ―Dijo la pequeña niña rubia con emoción a la niña morena nueva que tenía los rasgos de un gato, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era los ojos de la niña que eran amarillos y azules._

_―Soy Catra ―Susurro la niña con timidez._

_Adora tomo las manos de la niña de inmediato y le mostro una sonrisa haciendo que Catra sonriera levemente._

_―Seremos amigas para siempre ―Dijo la niña mientras que ambas caminaban tomadas de la mano―._

 

―Seremos amigas para siempre… ―Dijo en silencio, pero fue lo suficiente alto para que Catra la escuchara y una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

―Por siempre…te encontrare de nuevo, Adora. ―Es lo ultimo que dijo la morena cerrando sus ojos mientras que el último suspiro de aliento salía de su cuerpo y quedará completamente en silencio.

La energía de la espada se interrumpió de inmediato donde Adora volvió a su forma original quedándose atónita viendo a su amiga y se dejo caer de rodillas negando continuamente con la cabeza, no lo podía creer…

No quería hacerlo.

Tomo los hombros de la morena sintiéndose ya fría pero no le importo ella solo agito sus hombros con la esperanza de que Catra volviera a despertarse.

―Catra despierta ―Siguió agitándola con fuerza ―¡Despierta! ―Grito con desesperación ― ¡CATRA! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡CATRA! ―Las lagrimas salieron de nuevo dándose cuenta finalmente de la cruel realidad y es que su mejor amiga que era una persona que amaba no iba a despertar.

Se sujeto fuertemente la cabeza y soltó un grito agónico lleno de dolor y tristeza al cielo.


End file.
